


Stuck with U - Leon x Makoto

by Pegasive



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cute, Fluff, M/M, Stuck with U, leonaegi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasive/pseuds/Pegasive
Summary: Leon is stuck at Hope's Peak for his winter break and the baseball star is bored af. So what does he do? He hangs out with Makoto of course. But what do they do when they hang out? Why they dance of course.
Relationships: Kuwata Leon & Naegi Makoto, Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Stuck with U - Leon x Makoto

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Leon and Makoto being cute and adorable af.  
> The other characters are basically filler :p
> 
> Based of the song "Stuck with U" by Ariana Grande and Justin Bieber. Check it out!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pE49WK-oNjU

"UGH!" Leon groaned as he got up from his bed, tossing his phone on the mattress.

 _"I'm so bored!"_

Leon knew that he should be doing all his homework, but that's boring. It's not like he's gonna need to know all of that stupid stuff. After all, he was at Hope's Peak to become a musician, not a goddamn math teacher. Unfortunately, he was stuck at Hope's Peak.

It was winter break, but instead of doing home like most people, Leon was stuck in campus. This was because his parents were spending a month abroad for their anniversary. So now Leon had to stay at this goddamn school, while most of his friends were spending their break at home partying or whatever. Luckily, some of his friends were in the same position as him and didn't leave Hope's Peak for the break. These included Taka, Chihiro, Kyoko, Makoto, and Celeste.

Realizing he could hang out with one of his friends, Leon got up eagerly and left his dorm. He then started walking around campus looking for his friends. He soon spotted Taka and Chihiro talking and ran up to them.

"Hey Taka! Chihiro! What's up!"

"Oh hey Leon." Chihiro said smiling.

"How are you doing on this fine day Mr. Kuwata?!" Taka stated.

"Oh I'm good. Just a little bored. You guys wanna hang out? Maybe we can go to the rec room or the pool." Leon said eagerly.

"Oh... I really wish I could, but Taka is actually helping me study for the Forensics test." Chihiro said sadly.

"Speaking of the forensics test, would you like me to help you study too?' Taka said invitingly.

"Nah... I don't even try in that class. It's so boring." Leon admitted.

"WHAT!!" 

Leon jumped in surprise as Taka suddenly got right in his face.

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE LEON!! YOU MUST ALWAYS PUT ALL OF YOUR EFFORT IN STUDYING!!" Taka shouted, getting the attention of many people around him.

 _"Okay so I guess I can't hang out with Taka or Chihiro."_ Leon thought.

"Uhh... well I guess I should leave you guys to that then. Have fun!"

Leon quickly ran away from the pair, obviously not wanting to deal with Taka anymore. He then went inside the building and began looking around. He soon found himself on the 3rd foor and found a familiar person in the rec room.

"Hey Celeste!!" Leon shouted, waving at the woman.

"Oh if it isn't Leon. How are you?"

"Oh I'm good. Just looking for someone to hang out with. Are you busy?"

Celeste sighed.

"Well I suppose I'm not. Would you like to play some Othello?"

"Uhh... sure I guess. But I'm not that good at the game." Leon said rubbing his head sheepishly.

Celeste frowned.

"Well that's unfortunate. There's no fun in facing an easy opponent." Celeste said suddenly getting up. "Anyways I'll be going. Good day!"

Celeste smiled and started walking out of the room.

_"Well I guess I'm not hanging out with her. That leaves just Makoto and Kyoko. I wonder where they are?"_

Meanwhile, Makoto and Kyoko are having a very interesting conversation at the dining hall.

"Come on Kyoko! Pleaseeeee!! It'll be so much fun!" Makoto begged.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you. I am not dancing with you!" Kyoko said frustrated.

"Why?!! You know how important this is for me!" 

"Makoto."

"Please!!!"

Kyoko sighed.

"Makoto I don't even know how to dance properly, so I can't even help you."

"What do you mean?! Of course you can! You're Kyoko. You can do anything!" 

Kyoko blushed and smiled.

"Well I'm honored you think so highly of me, but I cannot help you."

"Fine, I guess you're forcing me to do this." Makoto said taking a deep breath.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you know what I'm talking about."

"Wait.. NO!! GOD! PLEASE NO!!"

"It's too late!"

Suddenly, Makoto's eyes got all big and sad.

"No... not the puppy dog eyes!" Kyoko said trying to look away. This failed however and Kyoko finally succumbed to Makoto's pleads.

"FINE!! I'll... I'll dance with you!"

"Yay!" Makoto said smiling, getting rid of his puppy dog eyes in an instant.

At that time, Leon came in to the dining hall and ran up to Makoto and Kyoko.

"Hey guys!! You wanna hang out or something. I'm totally bored!" Leon said desperate.

"Actually Leon..." Makoto began, "Me and Kyoko were actually going to-"

"Of course!" Kyoko interjected.

"Huh?" Makoto said confused.

"I'm actually not free cause I promised Celeste that I would help her with something, but I know Makoto is free. Isn't that right Makoto?" Kyoko said smiling.

"I-"

"Of course you're free. It's cause you have no friends. Anyways, have fun guys!" Kyoko said as she ran out of the dining hall.

"Damn, that was kind of harsh wasn't it?" Leon said.

"Ehh."

"Anyways, so what do you want to do Makoto?" Leon said happily.

"Umm well Kyoko was actually supposed to help me with something so I-" Makoto began.

"Ooh sounds fun, count me in! What do you need help with?"

Makoto couldn't believe how friendly Leon was. Sure they were friends, but they weren't that even that close. Now to think of it, he couldn't even remember the last time he and Leon had hung out.

"Well its kind of embarrassing so..."

"No worries dude, I won't judge you. I can't be as weird as Hifumi's hobbies right?" Leon said laughing.

Makoto chuckled.

"Okay well umm the thing I need help with is... umm... I... I..."

"Come on man. Spit it out!"

"I can't dance!"

Silence soon followed and Makoto was worried that he just embarrassed himself. Suddenly, Leon started laughing and then started cackling. Makoto just stared at him, in absolute fear and embarrassment.

"Oh my god... that's..." Leon began, "that's funny... you're a real jokester Makoto."

"Huh? You think I'm joking?" Makoto said slightly offended.

"Well uhh yeah. Everyone can dance!"

"Umm well not me. I can't dance at all." Makoto said blushing.

"Well no problem. I can teach you!"

"Really?" Makoto said surprised.

"Yeah of course. You're looking a pro dancer right here."

Makoto smiled and started laughing.

For some reason, Leon felt flustered. Maybe it was Makoto's bright smile or maybe his cute laughter. 

_"Wait cute? Leon what are you thinking. Guys aren't cute. Well you did find Chihiro kinda cute, but that was before he told us he was a guy."_

"Umm Leon, are you okay?"

Leon soon came to his sense and saw Makoto only a few inches from his face. He quickly stepped back flustered.

"H-Hey... why were you that close to me?" Leon asked blushing.

"Oh well I kept calling your name but you wouldn't respond."  
  
"Oh uhh my bad. I was just... forget it! Umm... do you want to c-come back to my dorm." Leon said.

"Your dorm?"

Leon's face suddenly got even redder as he realized what he was implying.

"F-For the dancing lesson!! I-I was thinking we would practice by just dancing in our rooms cause we wouldn't want to expose ourselves or anything right?"

"Yeah, that makes sense!" Makoto said oblivious to Leon's confusion, "Well then are you ready to go?"

"Y-Yeah..."

Makoto grabbed Leon's arm and started taking walk to Leon's dorm. Leon's face was blushing red as he tried to ignore the sensations.

_"Okay calm down Leon... relax... you're just going to hang out with Makoto. He's your friend, your bro, nothing else. But why... why is he so goddamn cute?!!"_

Soon the two arrived at Leon's dorm and Leon used his keycard to open the door.

"Well home sweet home." Leon said as he got on to his bed.

Makoto began looking around in amazement. Leon's room was full of posters of rock and punk bands and Makoto could see a electric guitar on the ground. Leon was a little worried when he saw Makoto analyzing his room. Maybe he found it too dirty? After all, Leon forgot to clean his clothes up and left them in a big pile in the corner.

"Umm... is everything okay?" Leon asked nervously.

"Y-Yeah... it's just... your room looks so cool!" Makoto said smiling.

"What? R-Really??"

"Yeah! It's great that you're passionate of what you want to do. My room is just bland and basic," Makoto said sighing, "but that's expected right?" Makoto then smiled as if his mood suddenly changed.

Leon felt bad. He knew that Makoto was faking his smile. All he wanted to do was hug him and tell him that he is unique and loved.

_"Wait what? I-... why would I want to hug him? He's a guy!"_

Suddenly Makoto turned his head and began to slightly snicker.

"Umm Makoto, is something wrong?" Leon asked nervously.

"No... it's just... I-I..." Makoto's snicker then turned to laughter as he laughed pointing at a poster, "I would have never imagined you to be a BTS fan."

Leon's face blushed as he felt like he was having a fever. He knew he should have taken that poster down. Now Makoto will think that he is a huge loser and never want to talk to him again.

"I-I c-can explain... see the thing is that-"

"No need."

"Huh?" Leon said surprised.

"I think it's kinda cute that you like BTS... I-I mean cool!!" Makoto said blushing.

Leon blushed as well, finding Makoto's blush to be the most adorable thing in the world.

"Y-Yeah I mean... my cousin introduced them to me a few months ago and I just... you know... really liked them."

"That's cool!" Makoto began, "I actually umm am a big fan of Ariana Grande so..." 

Leon's eyes widen. Even though he acted surprised, he knew that Makoto would be into that type of music.

"Makes sense... you don't strike me as that heavy metal or rap type."

"Y-Yeah..." Makoto said blushing again.

_"Damn he really needs to stop blushing. It's the cutest thing I've ever seen. Wait... What are you talking about Leon? You need to stop!"_

Leon groaned loudly and began shaking his head.

"Leon? Are you okay?" Makoto asked concerned.

"Uhh yeah I'm fine. Just got a little headache that's all," Leon said rubbing his head, "Anyways, I realized you never told me why you wanted to dance."

Makoto's face turned read as he looked away.

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize that... you don't have to tell me if you want to."

"No it's okay. I'll tell you."

Makoto then signed and began to tell his story to Leon.

"Well the thing is... there is this kind of tradition in my family. Every year we would have this like party and the whole Naegi family would be there. This includes like all my aunts and uncles and cousins and yeah it's pretty crazy. So every year we would have this like dance competition and like all the kids and teens would have to like dance in front of our family. Anyways, whenever it was my turn to dance, I would always fail because I'm clumsy and I just can't dance. Even my like 5 year old cousins dance better than me. Then all my family would like make fun of me and my dancing, and I know they don't actually mean any harm, but you know... it still feels bad. Like I'm the only one in my family who can't frickin dance. Then I got to Hope's Peak and I honestly forgot all about my dancing problems, until I realized that the family event was coming up. So instead of going home to see my family for the holidays, I decided that I should learn how to dance properly. After all I was at Hope's Peak, the school of the ultimates. No doubt there was an "Ultimate Dancer" or someone here who could help me. So that's when I asked Kyoko for her help cause she probably knew how to dance or something. And yeah... that's basically the scenario."

Leon's eyes widened after that as his face was full of shock. He couldn't believe that Makoto Naegi, who was known for being happy and optimistic all the time, could ever feel pain and discomfort. Then, for some unexpected reason, he went up to Makoto and started hugging him tightly.

"L-Leon... what are you doing?" Makoto asked blushing.

"I'm sorry Makoto, I didn't realize that you had such tough problems." Leon said continuing to hug Makoto.

"Uhh well it's not that serious... it's kinda dumb to be honest... I'm sorry..."

"Hey! Don't you dare apologize!" Leon shouted, "You are amazing Makoto and that problem is not stupid. Anything that causes you pain and discomfort can't be ignore. I promise I will help you as much as I can! I swear!"

Makoto's eyes widened and soon his eyes filled with tears.

"T-Thank you Leon." He said as he hugged Leon even tighter.

"Yeah it's whatever... anyways we should start the dancing lesson right?" Leon said ignoring the blush on his face.

Makoto nodded his head as he wiped his tears away. 

"Okay... how should we start?"

"We should probably first pick a song to dance to," Leon said as he began searching for a song on his phone, "Ooh! How about this one?"

Makoto listened and the moment he heard the "hmm" he knew what song it was.

"Ooh I love this song!" Makoto said smiling.

Leon smiled too as he found the brunette's smile contagious.

"Okay so before we start the song... we should get in position."

Leon moved behind Makoto as he put his hands on Makoto's.

"U-Uhh Leon... what are you doing?" Makoto said blushing.

"I'm going to guide you. Just relax and follow my movements okay." Leon said smiling.

"Okay."

Leon then resumed the song and went back to position. The lyrics soon begin coming out.

_I'm not one to stick around_  
_One strike and you're out, baby_  
_Don't care if I sound crazy_  
_But you never let me down_  
_No, no_  
_That's why when the sun's up I'm stayin'_  
_Still layin' in your bed singin'_

As the song began, Leon was swaying left and right to the song. It wasn't like he was drunk or anything, as he was moving very gracefully. Makoto followed Leon's movement as he turned his head to look at Leon. Leon's eyes were closed and he looked focus on his movements. Makoto can't help to blush while looking at Leon's face. Everything about Leon was attractive to him. He loved his spiky orange hair, his goatee, his piercings, and of course his eyes. Even though his eyes were closed, Makoto imagined they were open and blushed even harder. He then took a deep breath and focused on his movements, trying to be in sync with Leon.

_Got all this time on my hands_  
_Might as well cancel our plans_  
_I could stay here for a lifetime_

Leon soon opened his eyes as he sees Makoto moving with the song. He noticed that the brunette's eyes were closed and couldn't help but admire his face. It was probably the most adorable and cutest face he had ever seen. Leon could feel his face turning red and his hands becoming sweaty. Leon took a small breath and he continued his delicate movements.

_So lock the door_  
_And throw out the key_  
_Can't fight this no more_  
_It's just you and me_  
_And there's nothing I, nothing I, I can do_  
_I'm stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you_

As more lyrics came out, the two became even more in sync. It was as if they were one with their movements. Makoto soon opened his eyes and turned around to match Leon's eyes. Both boys blushed but continued to dance. Their eyes were lingering on each other as if focusing on the other was the only thing important to them.

_So go ahead and drive me insane_  
_Baby, run your mouth_  
_I still wouldn't change being_  
_Stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you_  
_I'm stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you, baby_

As Ariana continued singing, the boys continued to dance. Both boys were nervous, not from the dancing, but from the constant eye contact that they were having with each other. Leon kept blushing as he felt his feelings for Makoto were growing stronger. His hands were so soft and he couldn't help but feel trapped in his hazel eyes. The same could be said for Makoto who found Leon's grip to be very comforting. He also couldn't stop staring at Leon's blue eyes.

_There's nowhere we need to be_  
_No, no, no_  
_I'ma get to know you better_  
_Kinda hope we're here forever_  
_There's nobody on these streets_  
_If you told me that the world's ending_  
_Ain't no other way that I could spend it_

When Justin took over the song, it was as if something changed between the Makoto and Leon. Their dancing seemed to get slower as Makoto turned his body around so that he was completely facing Leon.

_Got all this time in my hands_  
_Might as well cancel our plans_  
_I could stay here forever_

Soon the dancing completely changed as it went from them treating the song as a pop song to treating it as a romantic song.

_So lock the door_  
_And throw out the key_  
_Can't fight this no more_  
_It's just you and me_  
_And there's nothing I, nothing I, I can do_  
_I'm stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you_

As the song continued, both boys found themselves getting closer and closer to each other. They went from being a few feet away to being few inches away. The two could feel each others hot breaths in their face, but they didn't care. They continued to dance to the song.

_So go ahead and drive me insane_  
_Baby, run your mouth_  
_I still wouldn't change being_  
_Stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you_  
_I'm stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you_

The two continue to make eye contact as Makoto realizes how short he is. Leon was so much taller than him, which made him feel embarrassed and look down. Almost as if he were reading Makoto's mind, Leon used his left hand to push Makoto's chin up. He then smiled and continued to dance with Makoto.

_Baby, come take all my time_  
_Go on, make me lose my mind_  
_We got all that we need here tonight_

As the two artists became harmonizing together, it was as if Leon and Makoto began thinking the same thing. And that is how life would be if the two were together.

_I lock the door (Lock the door)_  
_And throw out the key_  
_Can't fight this no more (Can't fight this no more)_  
_It's just you and me_  
_And there's nothing I'd, nothing I'd rather do_  
_I'm stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you_

It's at this point that the two began imagining that they were the two people in the song. Leon imagined how cool it would be for Makoto to come and watch his baseball games. He knows that he'll play so much better with Makoto watching him. He also thinks of how cool it'll be for Makoto to be see him perform once he becomes a musician. On the other hand, Makoto imagines how fun it'll be to hang out with Leon. He imagines them going out on dates and watching movies together. Both boys blush at the thought and continue to look at each other dreamily.

_So go ahead and drive me insane_  
_Baby, run your mouth_  
_I still wouldn't change all this_  
_Lovin' you, hatin' you, wantin' you_  
_I'm stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with_  
_You_  
_Stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you_

As the music started to fade away, both boys continued to stare at each other until their heads were touching. When the song finally ended, Leon had the courage to do something that would never do normally. He kissed Makoto, right on the lips. The kiss was only a few seconds long and left both boys in shock.

"I... I'm sorry about that... I don't know why I did that..." Leon began to stutter, "I know I shouldn't have done that but... I-"

Leon was interrupted by Makoto going forward and kissing him. This time the kiss was more passionate as both Leon and Makoto put effort into it. After a few more seconds of passionate kissing, the two separated.

"Wow that was..." Makoto began.

"Intense?"

"Yeah."

The couple now just stood there, in Leon's room, awkward.

"So... what does this mean?" Leon asked Makoto.

"I don't... umm... what do you want this to be?" Makoto asked shyly.

"Well," Leon smiled as he got closer to Makoto, "I want us to become a thing. Boyfriend and boyfriend."

Makoto blushed and he looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

"You're cute when you blush you know that?" Leon said.

Makoto blushed even more.

"L-Leon..."

Leon then got to his knees and looked up at Makoto.

"So Makoto... will you do the honor of being my boyfriend and becoming Mr. Naegi-Kuwata?" Leon said with smirk on his face.

Makoto smiled and laughed.

"Okay, but only if this song becomes our wedding song."

"Deal!" Leon said while laughing.

The two continued laughing until Leon realized something.

"SHIT! I was supposed to help you learn how to dance!" Leon said, "Crap!"

"It's okay. Plus you already taught me a lot." Makoto said.

"I did?"

"Yeah," Makoto began, "I realized that dancing is about being calm and moving with the rhythm. I shouldn't be nervous about it. I should just dance in the way that I feel like dancing. And if people don't like that then... screw them!" 

Leon smiled.

"Yeah you got it babe," Leon said as he put his arm around Makoto, "I love you."

Makoto's eyes widen as he felt his body tense.

Leon felt this and got scared.

"I... was that too soon? I'm so sorry. I know you might not be comfortable with the whole 'I love you' thing yet and I'm s-."

"Stop talking Leon." 

"Huh?" Leon said with panic in his eyes.

"You apologize way too much. I... I was just unexpecting it that's all." Makoto said with a blush.

"Oh thank god. I though you were mad at me."

"I could never be mad at you Leon. Plus I... I love you too." Makoto whispered.

Leon smiled and hugged the brunette.

"So you think you're ready for the event?" Leon asked.

"Yeah I think I am." Makoto said smiling.

"When's the event again?"

"Umm... I think it's the weekend after break."

"Ooh nice."

"Umm Leon..." Makoto stuttered, "Do you think that maybe... you could... I don't know... comewithmetomyhousetotheeventsoiwouldntbethatnervous."

"What? I couldn't hear you babe. You mind saying it again." Leon said confused.

Makoto signed.

"Well if you want to... I was wondering if you could come with me to the event so that I could be less nervous you know." Makoto said with a blush.

"Of course I would!" Leon said eagerly.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah... we're dating now and couples always hang out together. As soon as my parents come home I expect you to meet them too!" Leon said happily.

"Yeah of course... thank you Leon." Makoto said.

"Anytime Mako."

"M-Mako?" Makoto said with a blush.

"Yeah it's my nickname for you. And since it makes you blush, I'm gonna definitely call you that _Mako_." Leon said with a smirk.

Makoto blushed and hid his face in his hands.

"You are too cute Makoto. Now wanna get some grub? It'll be our first meal as a couple." Leon said blushing slightly.

"Okay!" Makoto said with a smile, "Wait! Now we have to tell our friends that we are dating. I wonder how they'll react?! I bet they'll all freak out! Come on let's go!" 

Makoto then pulled Leon out of the door and the couple began running to the dining hall with their hands held tight together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this website so I hope y'all like it. I ship Makoto and Leon so much and I feel like it's totally underrated. Also possible sequel? ٩◔̯◔۶ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
